


Get Your Motor Running

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: Robert is eyeing up a motorcycle. Aaron is eyeing up Robert.





	Get Your Motor Running

Robert wasn’t sure if it was the shiny metal that caught his attention or the noise it made when he saw Rishi start the engine as he walked towards the café to meet his son and husband for a quick coffee.  His haulage run had gone on longer than he expected only made longer by the pictures Aaron sent him of Seb as he enjoyed a new food in the café.  He was on schedule to meet up with them until he saw that motorcycle as it sat outside the pub. 

 

“Didn’t know you had a bike,” Robert yelled over the noise as Rishi gave him a smile, killing the engine. 

 

“I wish. It’s just a loner for Megan.” Rishi told him pointing over to the picnic bench outside the pub.  Robert dragged his eyes away from the bike and followed Rishi’s finger.  Megan sat there clad in leather with her hair falling around her as she placed her head in her hands.    

 

“She ok?”  Robert asked raising one eyebrow at the sight.  He could hear a sob come out from behind her hands making Rishi hop off the bike with a quickness Robert had never seen from Rishi before. 

 

“No, but she will be,” Rishi told him as he started to rush over to comfort her.  Robert’s shrugged as his attention turned back to the bike. 

 

“Hey Rishi, do you mind if I sit…” Robert trailed off gesturing towards the bike.  Rishi nodded as Megan’s sobs grew louder. 

 

Robert smirked as he let his eyes travel over the twisted chrome and leather.  He reached out towards the seat letting his fingers gently brush over the soft leather.  Robert let his fingers travel on to the cool shiny metal, Robert’s breath catching at the dance in texture.  He drew his hands back as he let himself throw one leg over the bike as he settled down on the seat.  He reached forward and placed his hands on the leather of the handlebars.  He felt himself smile as he let his thumbs trail up and down the leather. 

 

Robert could hear a familiar babble bringing him out of his motorcycle coma.  He turned his head towards the noise to see Aaron pushing a babbling Seb towards him.  Robert made him look taller as Aaron got closer.

 

“I know mate.  Daddy is going to kill himself if he tries to ride that thing.” Aaron said to Seb who babbled back an opinion. 

 

“What? I could ride this thing.” Robert said defending himself as Aaron stopped the stroller to pick Seb up.  Once he was safely in Aaron’s arms, he continued his conversation with him reaching out his little chubby hand towards Robert.  He smiled and let go out of the handlebars.  Reaching out he grabbed Seb’s hand, giving him a kiss.  Seb kept babbling as Robert pulled Aaron in closer to give him a quick peck on the lips as well.

 

“Please don’t tell me you bought a motorcycle,” Aaron muttered as Robert pulled away turning his attention back to the bike he was sitting on. 

 

“I wish.  It’s Rishi’s I think.” Robert told Aaron gesturing towards the picnic table.  Aaron looked over as Rishi put his arm around Megan who was now openly sobbing into her hands.  Aaron made a face. 

 

“Do I want to know?” Aaron asked.

 

Robert shrugged as he turned his attention back to the bike.  His thoughts ran wild as he ran his hands over the handlebars.  He looked over at Aaron who was slowly dragging his eyes from Robert’s legs up to his stomach, his outstretched arms and up his neck.  Robert felt warm as he smirked. “Like what you see Mr. Sugden?”

 

“Do you even know his to ride this thing?” Aaron asked, his voice low as his eyes made another sweep up and down Robert’s body. 

 

“I know how to ride you,” Robert said back with a wink.  Aaron’s eyebrow went up as his face turned bright pink. 

 

“Your time practicing on me won’t prepare you for that bike,” Aaron muttered as he adjusted Seb, so he sat on his hip. 

 

“How would you know?”

 

“I had one in France,” Aaron told him getting a reaction out of Robert.

 

“You had a motorcycle in France? Robert asked, surprise lacing his voice. 

 

Aaron nodded.  “It was easier to get around. I ended up selling it when I came back home. However, I remember what it was like to learn. I’d rather keep you in one piece.”

 

Robert gave him a bright smile.  “There is so much I don’t know about you.”

 

Aaron leaned down slightly, so his mouth was close to Robert’s ear. “You have no idea, Mr. Dingle.” Seb let out a laugh as Aaron stood up straight looking at Seb as he squirmed in his arms.  “No, he doesn’t, does he Seb.  Not that your dad doesn’t look good on a bike or anything.  I just want him to be here until he is ninety At least.”

 

“Ninety? I thought it was eighty.” Robert said to Aaron as he wet his lips.  He jerked the handlebars pretending to be riding around the street. 

 

“You get a ten-year penalty if you get a bike like that,” Aaron told him earning an eyebrow raise. 

 

“I’m trying to picture you riding a bike around Paris.  What were you wearing…I mean…I know what I want you to be wearing…” Robert started to say.

 

“I used to wear jeans, a t-shirt and this leather jacket that Ed didn’t want anymore,” Aaron told him reaching out to touch the handlebars, his eyes lost in memory.

 

“You had more on that I expected.” Robert joked lightly.

 

“I figured.  You wouldn’t look bad dressed like that.” Aaron said as he let one finger trail slowly up Robert’s hand and up his arm and back down again.  Robert gulped.

 

“You know. If we got one of these, you could hold onto me. From behind.”

 

“Don’t I do that already?” Aaron muttered. “What about Liv and Seb?”

 

“Sidecar.  Liv can hold onto Seb.  We can get him little baby goggles.” Robert told him with a certainty that made Aaron smile.  He stopped and laid his hand onto Robert’s giving it a squeeze.

 

“Maybe we can discuss this at home.  Seb is due for his afternoon nap.  Maybe I could show you how to ride this thing. If you were considering getting one for the family.” Aaron said letting go of Roberts' hand and turning around to put Seb safely back into his stroller. Robert let go of the handlebars and leaned back, his green eyes enjoying the view.  Aaron stood up and turned back around towards Robert. “Ready?”

 

Robert gave him a smile as he reached out and grabbed his sweater pulling him gently towards him. “For you? Always.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and let Robert lean closer to give him a proper kiss.  Aaron reviled in the familiar feeling in his stomach as Robert’s lips latched onto his own.  No matter how many times he has done this, it never stops feeling new. 

 

“IT’S OVER RISHI. FRANK HAS MOVED ON!” Megan’s loud hysterical voice sounded through the air breaking up their kiss.  Aaron slowly peeled away to look over towards the picnic benches.

 

“What do you think about hiring Megan to plan our wedding?” Aaron asked softly looking back at Robert.

 

“Why Megan?” Robert whispered shooting a glance at the poor woman.

 

“Well, last time we rejected her help we got…” Aaron trailed off.

 

“Skelton cat and holiday explosion.” Robert filled in as he let his forehead rest on Aarons for a second remembered.  He pulled away and looked right into Aaron’s blue eyes. 

 

They burst into laughter. Robert let go of Aaron’s sweater and swung his long leg back over the bike to get off. 

 

“I loved skeleton cat,” Robert argued as he checked Seb I the stroller noticing he was starting to yawn. 

 

“We can discuss this at home.  After we give Megan a call.” Aaron told him starting to push the stroller away from the bike.  Robert gave one look to the bike before catching up with his two boys.  He put his arm around Aaron’s shoulders squeezing them as they walked in step. 

 

“We can discuss it after you show me the safe way to ride,” Robert said bumping his hip gently into Aaron’s.  Aaron huffed.

 

“There is nothing safe about us.”

 

Both laughed as they walked away feeling lighter than they have in a long time. 

 


End file.
